This invention concerns magnetic tape recording systems that utilize simplified read-while-write heads and electronics to compensate for undesired electronic signals produced by the heads.
In data recording systems, a very desirable feature is the ability to immediately verify the accuracy of just-written data, a capability known as xe2x80x9cread-while-writexe2x80x9d or RWW. It is typically accomplished in magnetic tape recording systems by constructing a recording head to minimize the reception of the write signal by the adjacent read head. Two conventional approaches to this are, first, to physically separate the read and write heads by distances of more than about 1 mm for heads using the signal strengths typically required for conventional tape coercivities; and second, to interpose magnetic shielding materials between the heads.
Both of these approaches are technically effective, in part because they xe2x80x9cfix the problem at the source,xe2x80x9d but they increase the complexity of the head design and manufacture, and thus the cost of the head. In particular, mechanical assembly of the head is difficult. Also, the resultant head presents a xe2x80x9cdouble bumpxe2x80x9d contour to the tape, which is more difficult to manufacture than xe2x80x9csingle bumpxe2x80x9d designs. The result is that known practical RWW heads are more than twice as expensive to manufacture as non-RWW single bump heads.
In this document, consistent with the known art, the term xe2x80x9csingle bumpxe2x80x9d refers to a head contour in which the tape and head physically contact each other in substantially a single region. The term xe2x80x9cdouble bumpxe2x80x9d refers to a head contour in which there is a region of substantial non-contact between the tape and head, lying between two regions of physical tape/head contact.
One aspect of the invention is a single bump RWW magnetic recording head. Specifically, the head comprises a substrate, a film stack on the substrate, and an encasing material surrounding the film stack. The film stack comprises a plurality of pole and shield materials and at least one magnetoresistive MR) element, arranged within the film stack to define a single bump contour comprising at least one RWW channel. Each RWW channel comprises at least one write gap, at least one MR read gap, and a total of at least three total read and write gaps per RWW channel.
Another aspect of the invention is a magnetic recording system employing electronic circuits designed to eliminate undesired crossfeed signals that may arise between the read and write channels of such systems, including (but not limited to), systems employing the inventive single bump RWW magnetic recording head.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a method of eliminating undesired crossfeed signals in a magnetic data recording system, especially (but not necessarily) those that employ the inventive single bump RWW magnetic recording head.